In services that provide views of certain resources from other services, information is polled from the other services. When polling the information upon request, the process may be slow and expensive. In order to resolve this issue, a data cache may be established to poll and store data from the other services. The polling and storing is performed as a background job. In some instances, cache updates may be performed for groups of data. However, users may have to wait for the entire cache cycle for the group to finish before receiving an updated view of a specific item within the group's cache data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a caching process that minimizes this wait issue. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.